


Competition

by aloha_cowboy7



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Nick and Greg Shenanigans, Prompt Fic, the Las Vegas crime lab apparently sees a lot of action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowboy7/pseuds/aloha_cowboy7
Summary: Nick and Greg get a little distracted during a slow day at the lab.
Relationships: Greg Sanders & Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/gifts).



> My first prompted fic!

It was a slow night at the lab. For once it seemed like the people of Las Vegas were behaving themselves. Unfortunately, when there’s no crimes committed, there’s no scenes to be investigated, which for the CSIs means a night of paperwork.

Nick and Greg were in their shared office space, Greg working diligently on his reports. Nick, however, was in no mood to be reviewing casefiles or signing off on paperwork. He had other ideas in mind, ideas involving his boyfriend, ideas that might make any reasonable person blush at the thought. Luckily, the object of his desires, was sitting just across the room. The relationship was nowhere near new, but they seem to have never gotten past the stage of insatiability.

“Hey Greggo…” he whispered as seductively as he could. Greg looked up from his computer and replied knowing exactly what his boyfriend was thinking, “…yes, Nicky?” “Would you maybe want to go to the back layout room, the one they’re using for storage, and just…maybe hang out for a bit?” “Your tone does not suggest merely hanging out, babe. I know you better than that.” Nick smirked at the comment. Of course, Greg was onto him, he had no poker face when it came to his desires, especially where the younger man was concerned. Greg was rolling his eyes but was willing to play along. “Couldn’t we just use a janitor’s closet, make it just as tacky as the movies?” Nick shook his head, “no babe, there’s more space _and_ a table in the layout room. Plus, the door locks.” “I don’t know honey, could be risky.” Nick got up from his chair ready to employ a more physical tactic to get his lover to take a break. Greg felt his body reacting to the proposition, “fine, let’s go. Don’t let anyone catch us though…remember how Catherine reacted last time we did this, she _knew_ what we were doing.” Nick’s only response was to grab Greg’s hand and pull him out of the chair.

Nick was almost running down the hallway of the deserted lab with Greg close behind, eye on his destination. He pulled them through the door and quickly locked it. Nick whipped around and pulled Greg in a tight, passionate kiss. “I could not stop thinking about you today, I needed to touch you.” Greg moaned into Nick’s neck, grinding up against the other man’s thigh, showing his desire with equal fervor. The pair moved further into the room, sharing sloppy, lust-filled kisses. Greg paused, “how far did you want to take this, you know we can’t go all the way.” “I don’t care as long as I get to do it with you.”

Nick moved his hand further down Greg’s body until he could reach his belt buckle, fumbling to get it open while being distracted by hands on his chest undoing his shirt.

Greg abruptly stilled, “shit did you hear that Nicky?” “Hear what?” “The door, there’s someone at the door and they are about to walk in on us.” “I didn’t hear anything.” “It sounds like someone is twisting a key in the door!” Suddenly the couple were not alone in the layout room anymore, Grissom and Sara had walked in, looking ready attack each other in the same manner as the room’s original occupants.

Everyone was clearly surprised by the situation they had gotten themselves into, Grissom looked to Sara and shrugged. “It appears we have some competition for our space.” Sara chuckled, “guess we’ll leave you guys to it then…”

Shocked, Greg looked back to Nick, “did we just fucking cockblock Grissom and Sara?!” 


End file.
